


搞丁指南

by bazuka



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazuka/pseuds/bazuka
Summary: Kevin和Eden一起度过的发情期中的某一次。





	搞丁指南

**Author's Note:**

> ABO世界观，平行宇宙设定，无妻无子  
> PWP文

众所周知，凯文德布劳内看起来内敛而温和，话不多的样子，但其实是个遇见不满就有一说一极为耿直的人，火药星子点炸了除了他的伴侣艾登阿扎尔谁也拦不住。默滕斯说凯文把自己全部的耐心和温柔都用在艾登身上了，对此凯文基本承认，而另一个小个子就得意洋洋的晃晃脑袋说嫉妒了吧。

默滕斯一点也不嫉妒，事实上作为和凯文知根知底的好朋友，他清楚的知道这一切都是正常时期的表现，正常时期的意思就是还有不正常的时候，比如...那日子口。

作为一个身体健康的omega，凯文的发情期来得特别有规律。基本上就是相隔三个月前后误差不超过两天，鉴于他们俩都是英超顶级俱乐部的重要球员，这十分有利于两队的队医开展工作。以至于有一次凯文请假的时间晚了一天，就同时接到两队队医的电话紧张的问他是不是怀孕了。

当然没有，他俩都是理智清醒的运动员，当打之年肯定不会停下来去生孩子。事实上这也是双运动员家庭的一个困扰，不过好歹这两口子在这个问题上达成了一致，艾登说一不二，往家里补安全套比补卫生纸还勤。

此时他就走在从超市回家的路上，算算日子也差不多了，今天训练课结束之后艾登就跟队里知会了一声开车回了曼彻斯特。最近几天寒潮来袭又冷的要死，体贴的阿扎尔先生就自己裹得严严实实揣着购物袋上附近的Tesco去补全一下家里的冰箱和床头柜。  
等他一路哼着歌回了家，嗅觉灵敏腺体更灵敏alpha一下子就感觉到了空气里多出来的荷尔蒙分子。顿时明白发生了什么的他深吸一口气，从口袋里摸出一盒超薄捏在手里，轻手轻脚的上了楼。

此时的卧室大门就像一个待拆的炸药包，虽然已经和凯文结合四年了，但艾登还是有点不大习惯每次发情时自家omega原本清淡的信息素变得如此浓烈而具有攻击性。信息素保留了人类作为哺乳动物最后的野性，而此刻凯文的信息素正明确无误的表达着一个信息：他需要交配，或者换一个文明一点的说法，他需要和自己的alpha来一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。

艾登扭开了房门灵活的把自己从门缝里塞了进去，卧室里面没开灯，他借着一点从窗帘缝隙里溜进来的光看到凯文还跟他出去的时候一样保持着躺在床上的姿势。只是可能有点热，他露出一条雪白的腿跨在被子上，听见艾登进来，他也没动。  
艾登知道他在忍着。

凯文是个不太把情绪外露的人，他也不喜欢被生物的本能就这样捏住弱点随便掌控。而这种时候的omega通常来说都比较敏感，几种因素叠加下来，发情期的凯文就比平时暴躁了百分之三百。

熟知他个性的alpha走到床边，凯文巧克力冰淇淋味道的信息素真的特别好闻，那是艾登从小就喜欢的味道了，其实在没被艾登这块巧克力标记之前凯文的信息素是牛奶冰淇淋的味道，当时艾登美滋滋的想不管结合之后凯文是变成巧克力冰淇淋还是巧克力牛奶他都很喜欢，都是好吃的凯文。

他这么想着，就低头尝了一口凯文的嘴唇。

每次接吻的时候艾登就会比前一次更加觉得他真的，真的很喜欢亲凯文，他喜欢不轻不重的磨他的嘴唇，喜欢缓慢深重的舔舐他的上颚，有时候凯文会被他吻的哼出声音，但还是会坚持乖乖的张开嘴递出舌尖让艾登亲个够。

不过在发情期通常享受这种缠绵的时间要比平时短一半，艾登稍稍抬起头，贴心的给身下的人一点喘息的机会，然后就感觉自己被用力抱住，他顺着对方的力倒在了柔软的床上，凯文骑在他的身上甩手把自己被汗透了的背心扔到地上，手上的动作一刻不停，接着就要以最快的速度把艾登从厚厚的衣服里剥出来，绿眼睛的alpha就看着他的眼睛笑，一边笑一边抬着胳膊配合他。

有人说爱情就是两个人寻求皮肤最大表面积的接触。这句话此时的凯文恐怕不能赞同更多。他想要自己的每一寸都和艾登接触，他渴望来自他的alpha的拥抱像沙漠里的人渴求一口甘泉。发情期所带来的情欲和高热让他无法好好思考，但他知道和他在一起的人是艾登，是他从十六岁开始就暗暗喜欢并且相恋了多年的恋人。

凯文深吸了一口气，他吻过他的脖子和胸膛，舌尖一路划到肚脐往下，信息素让他知道艾登从刚进房间的时候就已经硬了，然而这还不够，他的鼻尖蹭过手里硬挺着的性器。

他想要更多，他张开嘴慢慢的含了进去。

艾登忍不住闷哼出声，凯文是个好学生，他还清楚的记得第一次他在他面前跪下的时候还只会笨拙的来回舔，满脸的通红衬得那双眼睛蓝的惊人，就那样从下往上可怜巴巴的看着自己。而现在他已经会用舌尖灵活的转圈舔舐，可以照顾到所有舒服的点，他才含了没两下就急吼吼的往深处吞，高热又敏感的喉口紧缩，艾登不自觉的半坐了起来，他伸手抚摸过那一头金色的头发，他红透了的耳朵，然后一路摸上了omega敏感的腺体。

凯文被他摸的一激灵，他本来就着急，喉咙跟着一咽，顿时裹的alpha呻吟出声。他抬眼看着艾登舒服的半眯着眼睛，睫毛长而卷曲，他第一次见到他的时候心里就想，怎么会有这么好看的一双眼眸，绿宝石一样的瞳仁闪烁着俏皮的光，笑起来的时候睫毛上好像有光洒下。

他慢慢吐出嘴里的物什，凑上去亲吻艾登的眉毛眼睛。烈火从里到外的焚烧，他感觉自己一秒也不想等了，粗暴的扯下自己的短裤对准了就要坐上去。

凯文正在发情，他的确已经湿透了，身体自行为即将到来的运动做好了准备，但艾登还没戴套，并且残存着一丝清醒，他见状连忙托住了自家omega的屁股:“kev,kev亲爱的，我还没戴套。”

都这节骨眼儿了还能想起来这事儿，是我没有吸引力了吗？是我不够好吗？失去理智的omega怒从心头起，他一口咬在眼前的肩膀上狠狠地磨了磨牙，又噌得把艾登推倒:“三十秒内你不准备好，以后也别想上我了！”

说完他自己哗啦一下拽开床头柜，抽出一个套子用牙撕开，像一头母狮子一样快准狠的给身下憋着笑的alpha套上，再次跨了上去。

这次没有什么阻挡在他们之间了。

艾登的性器和他这个人一样有点搞怪，没那么长却粗的不像样，顶端还带着一个要命的弧度，每次不费什么劲儿就可以精准打击目标地点。凯文坐到一半就觉得又爽又痛，他内里敏感的不行，发了河似的流淌出蜜液的同时也飞速流走了他的力气。他只夹紧了艾登的腰，像被钉住的蝴蝶一样颤抖着发出断断续续的呻吟，眼角也跟着湿润了起来。

“嘘，kev，没关系了，交给我，交给我。”艾登笑着，他坐起来搂住身上的人，一边亲他的耳廓一边按住他的腰慢慢使劲，凯文的耳朵特别敏感，有一次甚至只是靠舔这个地方就让凯文射了一次。他感觉此时自己就像是抱着一只已经炸了毛的猫，要用全部的温柔来呵护他，揉他最舒服的地方让他放弃所有本能的抵抗。

他的确是这么做的，湿热的舌尖用力舔过外耳廓，即使怀里的人颤抖的更厉害了也不要停，啜吻他细腻的耳垂和耳后，舌尖探进耳朵里，随着身下的动作缓慢抽插。

“kev，”他说，“kev亲爱的，叫我的名字。”

嗯......

凯文此时已经全然放松了，他乖顺的把脸埋在爱人的颈窝，蓝眼睛泪汪汪的含着水，大脑只有一片接着一片的空白，基本上艾登让他干什么他都会乖乖的照做。

“kev，我是谁？”

“......艾登......嗯啊、是艾登。”

alpha低笑着，他搂着凯文换了一个姿势，将omega压在了身下:我是艾登，交给我。

他俯下身卡住了凯文的大腿，终于畅快的动了起来。

仿佛是用连绵的温柔和爱植入了一个密语，从这一刻开始，直到第一波发情结束，凯文的嘴里除了艾登的名字之外就再也没发出过其他像样的音节。

诚实的来说，凯文很喜欢和艾登做爱。他总是很温柔，技术也很好，一开始的时候他特别乐于一点点去开发和寻找能让爱人舒服的点，虽然总是折磨的凯文面红耳赤每次都哭红眼睛，而现在他已经很了解他的身体了，但还是会一遍一遍的低声问，kev你觉得怎么样，你舒服吗？

根本就是明知故问。被持续碾过敏感点的快感一波一波顺着脊椎冲向大脑，艾登轻柔的吻他的脖子，牙齿啃咬过挺立的乳尖，下身动作却跟嘴上完全不符，他动的又重又快，双手陷在饱满的臀肉里尽情的揉捏，迫使omega最大限度地迎合他的动作。

啊！艾登......嗯轻、啊艾登——凯文难耐的撇过头低声恳求，可惜他说不出一个完整的句子，只能引来身上人的轻笑，他舔吻着凯文通红的眼角低声道:舒服了吗？喜欢我吗？

他停了一下，随手抽过一个枕头垫在凯文腰下，金色头发的omega似乎意识到了什么，他茫茫然睁大眼睛，接着就感觉最深处的地方被狠狠叩击，他条件反射的挺起腰，喉咙里发出一串嘶鸣。

这样可以吗？罪魁祸首还在笑，他顶在最敏感又柔嫩的地方厮磨，那是omega的生殖腔，只要稍微欺负一下就会把凯文带上高潮，之后他就会乖乖打开那里，让alpha尽情的锁住射满他。

艾登的腰力很好，也多亏凯文也是运动员可以让彼此尽兴。他充分享受着温热液体的冲刷，生殖腔的入口被他顶开了一道缝隙，此时正一口一口的啜吮他的顶端。吸的他动作也渐渐失控，他听到凯文发出好听的呻吟，那一把少年音从他们第一次上床开始就让他欲罢不能。如果他此时再加把力的话说不定还可以听到凯文被他操哭的声音。

这个诱惑太大了，他又低头咬住那只红得发亮的耳朵低声念叨:kev，我好舒服，你好会吸啊。。。。你知道你现在有多湿了吗？你喜欢我操你是不是？每次你都要湿透两层床单，下次我干脆买点尿垫给你垫着好不好？别人问我我就说，我家的omega太会缠我了，两腿之间里面有条河。

被干的全身通红的omega被艾登的话撩的更红了一个色号。他哽咽着抓挠身上人的后背，他已经被彻底打开了，前面的性器都已经射出来两次，大脑嗡嗡作响，而见鬼的alpha还在往里使劲儿顶，微微翘起弧度的顶端疯狂的在那更紧致的内壁里肆虐，他太粗了，只消这么来回的抽插便可以让凯文彻底失去意识。

我要、我要结住你了，亲爱的......艾登喘的也很厉害，他扳过凯文那整个汗湿的后脑勺，嘴唇擦过已经被他咬过无数次的腺体。凯文已经被他顶的两眼微微翻白，他最后深深的插入已经被完全驯服的生殖腔，在热情的欢迎下胀大了自己的结，射出来的同时一口咬在了腺体上

凯文哆嗦着，他两眼无法控制的唰唰流泪，眼神涣散的看着卧室天花板。他还被艾登结着，此时一动也不能动。艾登觉得这简直就是他家这位omega人生中最乖顺最像个omega的时刻。他轻柔的吻过凯文的额头和唇角

我爱你kev，我好爱你。

巧克力和冰淇淋的味道整个包裹住他俩，慢慢回过神来的金发omega缓缓吐出一口气，他看着对方晶晶亮的绿眼睛，也扬起脖子亲了他一下

我也爱你，他说，但是我真的觉得你该减肥了。

kev!

好吧好吧，不减也行。短暂恢复平时状态的德布劳内先生对自家伴侣总是有着无尽的耐心和包容，至于下次发情他会不会扯住对方的领子大吼要他赶紧减重。。。啊哈哈，就让扎球王自己猜去吧。


End file.
